Progress
by Squibs
Summary: This story is about Rayna's personal development in the weeks following the accident; I thought it would be interesting to write her adaption to life after the initial shock of the accident. The story isn't too Deacon/Rayna centered as it explores her interaction with various characters. Obviously there will be a development of their relationship but not for some time...Enjoy!x
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! it feels weird to be writing again after spending a month in ecuador with no computer aha! I am so beyond ready for sepetember 25th its a miracle that time has gone quite fast for me. Anyways...**

**...This is my new story, it's called progress because that is what it's about. It's about Rayna's journey in the months following the accident. im sorry if you dont feel like there is enough deacon/rayna content but that's really not what this story is about...please review/follow/favourite/PM as you like.. **

**Hope you enjoy tell me what you think and if i should continue.**

**-Phoebe x x x**

Rayna flicked the wisp of strawberry blonde hair away from her face. Her hair was shorter now, only by a few inches; the accident had slaughtered the ends to a point of no return. That was two months ago. Nearly all her scars had healed immaculately, however, if you looked closely you could make out the several incisions surrounding her hairline, where she had been prodded and infiltrated so many times in the recent months.

Rayna bounced gently on her feet to the sound of the elevator music, 'only fifteen floors to go' she thought to herself. She exhaled sharply gaining Bucky's attention instantaneously.

'Look Ray, we talked about this; if you aren't ready to come back, you don't have to.' Bucky sympathised, smiling meekly.

'What? No im fine. I want to go back. I _have_ to go back. I can't exactly just abandon Scarlett and Will. They've got so much riding on the next few weeks.' She protested, fumbling with her nails.

'We both know why you want to go back and we both know Scarlett and Will are not the reason.' He retorted, giving her an omniscient stare.

'I don't know what you're talking about Buck.' She muttered, averting her eyes to the floor as she pretended to sort out her acrylics.

'Rayna.' Bucky sighed.

'Bucky.' Rayna mimicked, releasing an evidently false laugh in attempt to relieve some of the burgeoning tension in the 6ft by 8ft box.

'Ray im serious, you're gonna have to stop pretending that everything is happy families when we can all see the predicament you're in.' Bucky reasoned, Rayna shot him a warning look. Bucky was like family to her, he was probably the only person on this earth who new every aspect of her life, all her deepest secrets. But just because they were thick as thieves, didn't mean that he never pushed the buttons.

Rayna inhaled deeply to gather her words, before exhaling a long, drawn out breath. 'Buck, you know I love you. And always your opinion means a great deal to me, but im only gonna say this once; I am fine. I'm returning after this unnecessary hiatus because I have to, I have people that are depending on me and im sure as hell not gonna let them down.' Rayna smiled earnestly, fluttering her eyelashes as she made her way out the elevator doors ahead of Bucky. Suddenly, Rayna turned so that she was fixed on Bucky's eyes.

"Oh, and Buck, under no circumstances whatsoever will we be mentioning the D-word this morning." She ordered, frowning as she turned on her heel and into "business Rayna".

Bucky clapped his hands together and looked up to pray; praying for this diva-dip to end, and praying that the Lord may have mercy upon any soul that dares bring up Deacon in front of the resurrected queen of country.

Rayna approached the front desk, however the receptionist had changed from the middle aged tyrant that had adorned the desk for the past twenty-five years, to a twenty-something brunette with glossy doe eyes.

'Mm-Miss Jaymes,' the girl stammered, bowing her head in acknowledgement.

Rayna scoffed in bemusement, 'Did she actually just bow?' she quizzed herself. 'I'm here for my 11'o'clock with Marshall.' Rayna informed the girl as she tapped her nails impatiently on the desktop. Today would be the first time Rayna had contacted Marshall face to face since the accident; it wasn't that she was nervous to see him; she was more concerned about the lecture she was preparing to receive regarding her plummeting record sales.

'Oh you don't know?' The girl asked sheepishly.

'Know what?' Rayna cocked her head in confusion.

'Marshall left.' the receptionist whispered, obviously not wanting to be heard gossiping to the label's biggest artist.

'I beg your pardon?' Rayna chocked.

'Yeah, he took some time off just before I started work and hasn't been back since. About three, four weeks ago I think.' She blushed.

'Whaa- why?'

'If you don't mind me saying, and with no disrespect to you Miss Jaymes, but I don't think he took yours and Mr Claybourne's accident very well.' She hushed, not wanting to step out of line.

Rayna grimaced at the remembrance of her accident and the sound of Deacon's name. 'Well why haven't I been informed about this?' Rayna demanded, her smooth return wasn't working out exactly how she had imagined it.

'I'm sure if you speak to Mr Morgan he'll sort it out for you.' She smiled, trying to keep on Rayna's good side.

'Mr Morgan?' Rayna quizzed.

'Er, Jeff? He's taken over Marshall's role for now. He's a real hotshot from New York.' Rayna could tell from the girl's expression that "Jeff" had obviously left an impression.

'Right,' Rayna mused, wanting to maintain composure, 'Would you excuse me for one moment please?' she smiled sweetly.

'Of course, anything for you Miss Jaymes,' she gushed.

'Oh and please; call me Rayna." She called over her shoulder as she made her way to Bucky.

'Hey Ray,' Bucky smiled optimistically. His expression did a 180 when he saw the look on her face. 'What?' he asked gravely.

'How could you not tell me?' Rayna whispered, folding her arms over her chest to close proximity, she wanted to make sure any conversations now were private.

'Tell you what?'

'Oh come on, you know what. About Marshall. About this Jeff person.' She retorted.

Bucky sighed as his shoulders dropped. 'I didn't want to stress you out on your first day back that's all. I knew you wouldn't be comfortable with a new face; I just wanted to make sure you got here and gave him a go. He's meant to be superb.' Bucky explained, searching his friend's face for answers.

Rayna looked around in disbelief; she couldn't do with anymore secrets in her life. 'I just wished you would've told me.' She mumbled.

'Don't worry you'll be fine.' Bucky patted her on her back in reassurance.

'I hope so.' Rayna smiled making her way out of the reception and into the business sweet.

'Knock knock,' Rayna cooed from behind the glass door.

The dark physique was faced backwards to her, midway through what looked like to be a rather strenuous phone call, but nevertheless, he waved signalling for Rayna to enter. Rayna and Bucky sat in silence at the opposite end of the grand glass conference table. They shared looks of amusement at Jeff's apparent ignorance, apparently he didn't realise he was around one of the world's biggest stars. At least he had offered them the courtesy of seeing is face. Rayna scanned his appearance, if she had to judge a book by its cover; she'd give it a five-star review. The first thing Rayna noticed was that he looked clean cut, Rayna had forgotten what it was like to be around business-types, but he certainly wasn't from around here. The next thing that caught her eye, was the dimple in his left cheek. Dimples were her favourite. Deacon had dimples; at least, he used to have dimples, she hadn't seen him almost two months so she couldn't really remember. In fact, the resemblance between the two is what had caught her eye in the first place; Rayna just hoped that Jeff didn't have the voice of an angel or 40 years guitar experience.

Jeff rose quickly, strolling coolly over to where Rayna and Bucky were sat.

'Mr Dawes, good to see you again.' He nodded shaking Bucky's hand firmly.

Bucky reciprocated his greeting before gesturing Jeff to Rayna. 'Jeff this is Rayna, Rayna this is Jeff Morgan, the new acting head of label.' Bucky smiled and nodded solidly.

'Pleasure to meet you Mr Morgan.' Rayna smiled charmingly, elongating one arm.

'Pleasure's all mine Ms Jaymes, It's an honour to work with you.' He leaned forward and kissed Rayna's hand tenderly.

Rayna and Bucky looked at each other alarmingly. Rayna cleared her throat and retrieved her arm, she was a little unnerved, yet she couldn't help feel flattered at his chivalry.

'Should we get down to business then?' Bucky chirped, wanting this environment to remain strictly professional.

'As you wish Mr Dawes, Ms Jaymes, if you'll take a seat.' He instructed, gesturing to the chairs either side of him. Rayna and Bucky followed his extended arms swiftly, not wanting to keep him waiting.

'So, may I call you Rayna?' Jeff asked Rayna optimistically.

'You can call me anythin' as long as it's not "madame"' Rayna giggled, shooting Bucky a sly smile.

Jeff smiled, 'I'll keep that in mind, and please, call me Jeff. I feel like 35 is too young to be addressed as a Mr.' he smirked, playing up to Rayna's infectious personality.

'So Jeff, let me have it. How am I failing this year? How are you pulling my funding and who am I being forced to co-headline with for my next tour? Taylor Swift?' she smirked, sarcasm bleeding out her mouth.

Bucky gawped, 'at least she hasn't dropped the "you can kiss my decision as it's walking out the door" bomb yet.' .

Jeff chuckled, coughing in order to hide his astonishment. 'Well Rayna, I was actually about to congratulate you on your record sales, you've sold more albums these past few months than you had in the past year.' He nodded, smiling in pride.

Rayna rose an eyebrow, 'Well, I guess dearly dying and being trapped in an induced coma for three weeks will do that to a girl's sales.' She smirked, secretly pleased that her fans were still there for her when she needed it most.

'So, where do you see yourself going from here?' Jeff asked Rayna quizzically.

'Well,' Rayna drawled, ' I launched my label, signed my acts, but then obviously nothing really took off from there, 'cause, y'know, I was a bit busy in ICU, but I think I just want to talk to Marshall about getting Scarlett and Will prepared for their first albums. Then I'll call up Liam, grovel at his feet and get him back for my album, which is still not finished.' Bucky nodded in agreement, scrolling through the notes on his blackberry to make sure they coincided with Rayna's.

'Wow, so a lot then.' Jeff puffed.

'I'm a very busy woman.' Rayna smiled appreciatively.

'I bet you are,' Jeff smirked, making Rayna blush and sink into her chair even further.

'I will set up a meeting with Scarlett and Will for next week for you, I'll have Liam come in for a meet and greet at some point in the near future so we can get our number one artist back on track.' Jeff nodded, noting on his iPad the details, Rayna smiled as her glass of water met her lips. 'Oh and by the way, er, who will be replacing Mr Claybourne as your band leader after he, y'know terminated his contract.'

Rayna spat out her water instantly, shock running through her body. She didn't know how to respond, if Deacon had left Edgehill then things were truly over for them, he had given up on them and he had given up on music. Rayna wanted desperately to ask why, but she had to honour the decision she had made the day she left the hospital, there was no Deacon until her life was back on track.

Rayna rose from her chair impulsively and marched out the conference room. Jeff watched her leave in awe, whilst Bucky simply sat, asking G-D why this kept happening to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**My apologies to everybody who has ever read this story. I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for such a long update period. I've just gone back to school so everything is rather hectic at the minute. I've had this chapter ready for a couple of days but i thought i'd upload it tonight because the new season is starting tonight (thought id let you know incase you happened to be one of the unfortunate people living under a rock). I hope you like this chapter, it is an exploration of her relationship/understanding with Maddie, like i said this isn't really a Rayna/Deacon romance story, I'll leave that to the rest of you. Please continue to review, favourite, follow, i appreciate it so much and feel free to PM me any developments you'd like to see. **

**-Enjoy, Phoebe xx**

'Rayna will you just slow down a minute!' Bucky panted; trying to keep up to Rayna's pace as she marched through the hallway towards the elevator.

Rayna ignored his plea as she began to prod ferociously at the elevator button.

'C'mon,' she muttered under her breath, smoothing out her hair as she pretended not to look flustered by the bomb that had just been dropped on her lap. 'Buck,' Rayna sighed when she felt her manager's presence lingering behind her.

'Rayna thank god, I was not looking forward to sprinting down fifteen flights of stairs after you,' he laughed playfully.

Rayna shot him a look. 'Not in the mood Bucky.'

'Listen, we both knew that Deacon wouldn't exactly be up for coming back this soon. You'd be kidding yourself if you thought he would be.'

Looking down to her feet, Rayna fiddled with the hem of her shirt. She wasn't ready to talk about it to anyone yet. She needed to be alone; she needed time to sort out her life before she got involved in anyone else's. 'I have to go pick up the girls from Teddy's in an hour, can this chat wait 'til later?' she asked politely.

'Yes ma'am.' Bucky nodded, not wanting to cross the line. Rayna was his friend, but she was still his boss.

'Great, I'll call you later,' she waved, closing the elevator door behind her smiling until they shut completely.

Rayna exhaled deeply. 'Shit.'

- Teddy's house –

'Hi babies,' Rayna smiled, running up to her youngest daughter to pull her into a hug. The new custody was exhausting; Daphne took part in the usual, whilst Maddie would spend every other week with Rayna and the alternating weekend with Deacon. That had been Deacon's idea, so that he didn't have to see Rayna until he felt it was necessary; Rayna thought it was ridiculous.

'Hey mom,' Daphne beamed, absorbing the attention.

'Hey,' Maddie greeted flatly, facial expression not changing from the scowl she had mastered when the door had opened.

'Hey to you too.' Rayna cooed, looking towards Teddy for answers.

'What's up with her?' Rayna puzzled once both her daughters were out of ear shot.

'She's grounded.' Teddy responded grimly.

'Grounded? What happened?' Rayna stuttered. She hadn't even considered what Maddie being grounded would be like with the given custody arrangement, where would she even _be _grounded?

'I think it would be best for you to come inside…' Teddy opened the door and ushered Rayna in swiftly.

'Teddy…what are you doing? You do realise I've just gone back to work and im rather busy..'

'Sit down would you for a minute?' Teddy ordered quietly.

Usually Rayna would object but the emptiness in his eyes was ordering her to stay. 'Teddy what's wrong? I've never seen you like this.'

'Peggy's pregnant.' He whispered, grimacing as the words came out his mouth.

'What did you just say?' Rayna chocked, not sure if she heard correctly.

'Peggy's pregnant. I'm the father.' He bowed his head, clearly ashamed.

'Whaa-when did this happen? I thought you weren't seeing her anymore?' Rayna interrogated.

'Well she's about six months along now, so er we were separated and everything but…but Maddie found out today and didn't take it very well….'

'What do you mean didn't take it very well?' Rayna flinched, multiple scenarios running through her mind.

'You know, she's still very sensitive about finding out about Deacon-'

'I think we're all a bit sensitive about that' Rayna intercepted, covering her mouth gently after she realised what she said.

Teddy shifted uncomfortably on his toes, 'Yeah well, she just kept going on about how she was gonna lose a dad now that this baby was coming and that I couldn't love three children equally and that she isn't mine biologically so she is obviously gonna get neglected…or some over dramatic nonsense like that.' He sighed deeply, red from exerting all his frustration.

Rayna cocked her head to one side, furrowing her eyebrows as she thought carefully about what to say next. 'Well Teddy, she _is_ hurting. We all are. But this time it's your job to reassure her, she already knows that I'm not going anywhere. I've already told her that you're still her dad. But have you told her? Like really sat down and talked about it since the week she found out?'

'Well what should I do? She was completely hysterical, calling me, and I quote "a man whore" because I got her pregnant when you and I were still married.' He panted, becoming redder.

Rayna flinched, hiding her initial amusement at her daughter's remark.

'Rayna this isn't funny.'

'I know, I know, she's going through a rough patch at the moment, I just think you should maybe focus on making her feel more secure before you bring a child into her life.' Rayna paused as she began to fiddle with her nails; she looked up to find Teddy's eyes focused on her. 'What?' she snapped.

'What's wrong?' he sighed.

'Nothing' Rayna lied.

'You're playing with your nails. You always do that when something is bothering you,' Teddy smirked.

'I do not!' Rayna retorted.

'Yes you do. You did it on the night you found out you were pregnant. You did it on the night we told the girls about the divorce and you did it on the night you told me about Dea-' he stopped speaking before he had chance to finish _his _name.

'I did it on the night I told you about Deacon,' Rayna finished his sentence, 'Right. I er, best be going, y'know I got to take the girls to practice then I gotta get a new band leader cos Deacon's gone rogue, probably out with Juliette or somethin'…'

'Out with Juliette? Haven't you heard?' Teddy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

'Heard what?' Rayna stared.

'He's not out with Juliette, Rayna. Deacon isn't playing with anyone. He left the label because of his hand.' Teddy sighed.

'His hand?' Rayna gulped, not wanting Teddy to finish.

'Yeah. I thought you knew, he got, er I think it's called 'Klumpke Paralysis', I think it's something to do with the nerves in the forearm and the hand, it means that he-'

'-I know what it means Teddy.' Rayna intercepted flatly, unable to digest what she was hearing.

'Well that's why he left.'

'How could no one have told me?' Rayna gulped, searching the room with her glassy eyes, hoping that the answer would miraculously appear on Teddy's forehead.

'I'm sorry I thought you knew. I thought he would have told you.'

'We haven't spoken face to face in two months Teddy.' She spat bitterly.

'Did Maddie not tell you?'

'Evidently not.'

'I thought music was your bonding thing though?'

'So did i…apparently I was wrong.' Rayna grabbed her bag and rose, swiftly making her way to the front door.

'Rayna wait,' Teddy cried after her.

Rayna ignored his plea and continued on; she wouldn't let him see her tears, 'Thank you for having the girls Teddy. I shall speak with Maddie appropriately and have her dropped off at Deacon's.' Slamming the door behind her.

After a grim grocery shop, Rayna pulled into her driveway; thankful to have privacy for once. As soon as the car was in park, Daphne bolted into the house.

'Maddie?' Rayna called.

'Yeah?' Maddie sighed dramatically as she jumped out the Range Rover.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Rayna quizzed, her eyes bore into her eldest's.

'You mean you know?!' Maddie gasped in horror.

'Of course I know, your dad told me.' Rayna exhaled softly.

'He's not my dad.' Maddie uttered under her breath.

'Hey.' Rayna warned giving her daughter a knowing look.

'You know what I mean.' Maddie retorted.

'I don't actually. I've given you this space so you can work out your feelings but it doesn't seem to be helping Maddie. And I don't know what to do anymore.' Rayna pleaded with her daughter.

'Oh for god's sake mom, I didn't tell you about Deacon's hand 'cause I didn't want you to get hurt!' she cried.

'Excuse me?' Rayna was taken aback.

'You heard me…'

Rayna moved closer to her daughter, bending down so she could search her expression to see where they stood. 'Why on earth would you think it would hurt me?'

'Because.'

'Because?'

'Because whenever you and Deacon are together something bad happens. The car accident. Dad and Peggy, Me… even being born.' She sobbed.

'Maddie Conrad, why would you ever say that you being born was bad? You are the best thing that ever happened to me.' She smiled, wiping away her daughter's tears.

'Better than Daphne?' Maddie snapped.

'No, but different. You brought me your dad, who gave me Daph. You know, I wouldn't have her if I didn't have you.' She smiled. 'But I don't want you to worry about Deacon, we're obviously not gonna be spending much time together, so you have absolutely nothing to worry about; I'm not going anywhere.' Rayna smiled sympathetically.

'What do you mean you "won't be spending time together"? I thought he was your boyfriend?' Maddie puzzled.

'Well honey, it's just that, Deacon isn't himself right now-'

'He's normal with me.' Maddie interjected.

Rayna could tell this was going to be difficult, she knew she couldn't pull the whole "it's really grown up stuff" mantra again, not after what it had caused last time. 'What I meant to say was; Deacon and I. Us. Ourrelationship. It's not the same, and it probably never will be the same, but we love you so so much and that's what matters. I just, I can't take the risk of the up and down relationship, I don't want to have any negativity in our lives from now on.'

Maddie stared at her mother blankly, clearly trying to absorb all this information.

'So you think Deacon brought negativity into our lives?' She mused.

'No, honey, that's not what I meant. Deacon is a dark place, and for now, he isn't someone I can be in a relationship with. Not until the rest of my life goes back to normal.' Rayna sighed, voice breaking at the realisation of what she had just said.

'So you're not boyfriend and girlfriend then?' Maddie cocked her head in confusion.

'Not right now, no honey.' Rayna smiled meekly.

'I just thought it would be nice for us all to be a family, but y'know…'

'I know baby. Don't tell your sister though; I want to be the one to break the news.' Rayna patted her daughter gently on the head.

'Don't worry mom, seriously, if two people are meant to be together, they'll come back to one another eventually.' Maddie grinned at her mother as she helped unload the shopping from the boot.

Rayna jilted her head, eyebrows raised at her daughter. 'And just where did you hear that my little Apostles?'

'It's just something I heard Juliette tell Deacon.' She shrugged, heading into the house.

Rayna's jaw dropped; the bag of groceries along with it.


End file.
